


A bewitching night

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dress, Multi, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: This is an EichixReaderxShu with multiple endings, one for each guy and one for a secret charcter who is not so secret because of the tags. There is no romantic happening between the guys they just fight for the reader who is the producer of Valkyrie while having crush on Eichi
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Anzu, Amagi Rinne/Reader, Anzu/Itsuki Shuu, Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi, Itsuki Shuu/Reader, Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Unexpected situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue of the whole story

You suffered through your student years in Yumenosaki, having a crush on the emperor of the school, then upon graduating, for various reasons, but especially to see the blond guy less, you started to work for Cospro. There you got to be in charge of Valkyrie. Mika needed your help with a bunch of things since Shu went abroad. Not like you have interacted much with either of them before, but at first from rumours you thought he was intimidating, so you were nervous what would happen if you met the pink haired male.

When he arrived home, you could surprisingly get along with him well, and maybe you two even became friends.

That day too, you were drinking some tea with him in the lobby, while making plans for the next live show. He made your job easy since he had an impeccable taste, and could unquestionably put a perfect live together, but you two talked it through just in case.

„So [surname] what do you think about that. I think it would be marvelous if… hey, are you listening?”

You weren’t, since you noticed no one else, Tenshouin Eichi himself, and your gaze followed his figure, as he walked through the corridor. It was a pleasant sight, of course but somehow you wondered, why you miss the grace from his movement, that your company definitely had. Speaking of which, the pink haired man put down the teacup with a bit of thud sound to make you pay attention, so you turned back to him.

„You know, I know about your horrible taste, that you like Tenshouin, but we are in the middle of something.”

„I’m… sorry” you apologized obediently because you knew you really shouldn’t have paid attention to Eichi after avoiding him deliberately, to the extent, you chose a different talent agency as your workplace. In vain since in ES they were all in the same building. You glanced back at the scion nevertheless, and to your misfortune, or apparently fortune your gaze met his. Trying not to be flustered, you turned back to Shu. „So about the lights… or was it about the costumes? I like the dresses Mika made last time and…” you wanted to continue, trying to find a way back to the topic you were discussing, but someone approached you two from the back, and talked up.

„Hello [y/n]-san, Itsuki-kun, what a nice day we have. Just wanted to ask something. There will be this ES ball, and I can’t find anyone to accompany me. [Y/n], would you take on the task to be my company that night?” he had as bright a smile on his face as ever.

„To your bad luck Tenshouin, [surname] has already agreed to come with me.” said Shu before you could have come up with an answer. It saved you, because you didn’t have to answer him immediately, and you could calm down a bit, but at the same time you had no idea what the violet-eyed male was talking about.

„It can’t be helped then.” He answered disappointedly, then switched back to his usual smile. „Sorry for bothering you two. Oh, and [y/n] if you ever change your mind, tell me so, my offer will probably still be valid. You might even find some present later fufu. Then I shall take my leave.” He walked away, as if the whole scene didn’t happen, getting further and further.

You looked at Shu, deeply gazed into his eyes as if trying to read his intentions because you were sure he wouldn't say anything. To your surprise, he spoke up.

„You are Valkyrie’s producer. I can’t let Tenshouin just have you. Thus, my offer wasn’t a fake one, [surname], would you come with me to the ball?” the cool passion in his gaze frightened you a bit.

„Shu…” you could only mutter his name in amazement.

„I meant to ask you even before he did. It’s either me or Kagehira who you should accompany, not that abhorrent Tenshouin. He had used enough dirty tricks and destroyed too many people. You don’t have to answer me now. Let’s talk about the live rather.”

**✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯**

After your discussion you went back to your apartment, where a box has been waiting for you in front of the door.

You took it in with yourself, and when you opened it, to your biggest surprise, there was a beautiful, pale pink colored silken dress in it, one which would be worn by a classy business woman at a party. There was a card attached too.

_ Dear [y/n]! _

_ I hope I could amuse you with my surprise fufu. I’m sure you will look beautiful in this dress. I’m looking forward to hearing your answer to my invitation. _

_ Eichi _

_ „Who else could have it been, if not you?” _ you almost voiced out your thoughts.

You couldn’t settle from the amazement, because someone knocked on the door. You hesitated whether to open it, because you didn’t know what you would say if it was Eichi. When you gathered enough courage and opened it, the sight of Shu eased you, until… you noticed he is holding something in his hands. You called him in, then asked the question you have been itching to do.

„What’s that? The new stage outfit?”

„Non! It’d possibly displease our fans to see us in female clothes.” He denied in a harsh manner.

„…then?” you were afraid to ask.

„I made it to you not long ago. You are Valkyrie’s producer, you need to have a Valkyrie themed dress, befitting a ball.”

You took the dress from him, and teared up a bit, when you looked at it. It was a beautiful crimson one, full of frills and other ornaments, one which could have been worn by a victorian princess.

„Thank you.” You said, while drying up your tears with one of your hands. 

„You’re welcome. Choose wisely [first name].” He turned to reach your door before you could react.

„Wait, did you just…” he called you in your name, alright, you heard it loud and clear. 

„Well, who knows.” Thus he left, the door closing with a thud, and you were still standing there, highly perplexed, the dress in your arms, and had no idea what to do anymore.

You searched for two free hangers in your wardrobe and put dresses on one, hung them up, then stared at them.

_ „Wait, does it mean… Eichi… potentially likes me?” you wondered „And what about Shu? I have never seen him so flustered before. Was he flustered at all, or just my room was too dark? Anyways that was a strange happening too. Oh my God, what to do. I mean I obviously should choose Eichi since I li… is it really Eichi who I like though? Shu had a great impression on me, and we are spending our days together, it wouldn’t be unnatural if I… oh no…” _

The realisation struck you painfully. But was it true? You were not sure of it. While the situation was disturbing, it made your heart flutter. Being asked out to a ball by not even one, but two males, who were utterly gorgeous was something that has never ever happened to you nor you expected it to happen even in your wildest dreams.

But… you couldn’t go with both of them. You needed to choose. The ball was in two days so you barely had time to think. You still decided to procrastinate the decision as much as you can.

**✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯**

The next day you couldn’t concentrate at work so you got scolded by Shu, who was tactful enough to not to mention your situation just told you off because of the lack of your attention.

When you arrived back to your room, you were so tired, mentally, physically but most of all, emotionally, you collapsed into your bed.

_ „Tomorrow. I need to decide tomorrow.” _

**_✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯_ **

It was a day off, and you slept in marvelously, while having some strange nightmares about both of them turning you down after accepting their invitation because they needed to wait too much. It indicated, you need to make your choice.

You laid out both of the breathtaking dresses in front of you, and looked at them, observingly, as if they were going to speak to you if you stared at them too much, then you took a deep breath.

_ „This is what I need to do” _

You tightened your fists, as if to brace yourself for the consequences of your decision, then let go of the air that was stuck between your fingers and palms. You reached for your phone, to dial a certain number.

„Yes, it’s me. I’d like to talk to you. Can we meet in the lobby? 15 minutes? Okay, that’ll be great. Bye.”

You ended the call then looked at the dresses one more time. You turned away from them, and went out of your room, to forge your own destiny.

To which ending will it lead you to?

You didn’t know of it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!   
> I wrote it a while ago but decided to move it here from it's original place, with some minor adjustments.  
> Here is a navigation to the endings to make it easier, however not everything is what it seems :D  
> Endings:  
> [Victorian Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68786898#workskin/)  
> [Classy Buisness woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787198#workskin/)  
> [Secret Casino night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787882#workskin/)


	2. Victorian princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi ending

You stood in the lobby of the dorms in the crimson dress full of frills, enhanced with some lace, ribbons and multilayered skirt. It was a pain to put it on yourself if you wanted to be honest, but it fit perfectly, Shu tailored it well, it amazed you how much, without ever explicitly taking measures of you. You paired it with some black high-heeled boots that weren’t visible, only if you took a step, and went well with the small ornament in the elaborate dress you wore. Your locks magnificently curled around your face, you looked like a Victorian princess in it. Or maybe like a doll. It made you nervous to think about whether your date will like it though. You sat down, trying to cease your nervousness, and took some deep breath. When you almost calmed down perfectly someone called out to you from behind. It was him, the man who radiated an otherworldly, ethereal beauty as always, noone other than Tenshouin Eichi.

„Hello [y/n], it’s good to see you. You look marvelously in this dress. I assume Itsuki-kun made it. Too bad you didn’t choose the one that I gave you but maybe it’s for the better. He has an impeccable taste, and I shall admit it.” He complimented you smoothly with a charming smile.

His silken blond hair was neatly tied back in a low ponytail but his long yet still too short to be tied bangs were still framing his perfect features as ever. He was wearing a white tuxedo, not matching you even a bit, only his crimson tie. You looked at it and wondered why he was wearing such color. He noticed what you have been staring at so spoke up.

„A certain someone visited me, and after a long lecture and some threats he made me promise I’ll wear it. Well, let’s not dwell on it. Shall we go?” he reached out his hands, which you took and walked off. 

You looked back at the lobby before leaving the building, remembering the scene that played there some hours ago.

**✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯**

_„[Surname] what did you want?” Shu asked you as the two of you sat down, and you pulled out a freshly baked croissant that you fetched from the local bakery and was lucky to find it still warm. You offered it off to him before you two talked. He took it, but shook his head, as if to say something like spit it out already._

_„Shu… I’m Valkyrie’s producer. I know. I love you two but…”_

_„You will go with Tenshouin. I knew you will make this decision. You wanted to work for him initially, right? Kagehira told me. But you are afraid of scandals, so you chose Cospro, righ?” you nodded. „You should wear the dress I made to you. To indicate that you are Valkyrie’s producer first and foremost. Tenshouin will understand it, he is someone I’ll never forgive, but good at symbolism, and all.”_

_„Is it really okay for me to wear that dress? It’s so beautiful.” you felt bad for rejecting him and if you wore that dress nevertheless…. But his arguments made sense._

_„Kakakakaka!” he laughed „It’s beautiful of course, it’s my masterpiece. Just go. Tenshouin had taken away many things from me and defeated me multiple times already. I can take one more occasion.”_

_You teared up a bit at his sorrowful voice, and avoided his gaze on purpose, while wondering what is reflected in it? Sorrow? Pain? Anger? You stood up, and took some steps, then turned suddenly, while facing him._

_What you saw was despair. You caused it to him. You knew this would happen, so you needed to stomach it even if the sight was unbearable. Even if it affects your work…no it won’t he was a pro, never bringing his personal matters to work._

_„We will defeat Eichi one day. Me, you and Mika. You are not alone Shu, we are with you. Valkyrie will always be with you, even if you are in a far away country.”_

_Without glancing back to him, only hoping, your words reached him, you took off._

**_✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯_ **

Back to the happenings, you two reached the hall of ES building, that was redecorated to be befitting to a ball. It buzzled with people and there were only a few places between them. Some of them danced, taking even more place, but you couldn’t take your eyes off from their twirling skirt. You didn’t even notice, you squeezed lightly the graceful hand you have been still holding.

„Do you perhaps want to dance?” the scion asked as your gaze met with his and you started to get lost in his azure eyes.

„I… don’t know I might not be good at it.”

„Leave the leading to me if it’s ballroom dancing, I’m an expert or so I would say but… what if we left a bit early? I have some surprise waiting for you fufu.” he laughed lightly while his eyes were dazzling radiantly.

_You can be such a child, it’s so adorable._

You wanted to tell him but wasn’t sure if it would come off as a praise so you decided to keep your thoughts to yourself. You chuckled a bit, then looked at him, confirmingly.

„Lead me” you said briefly, trying to contain your excitement.

After some walk, you two arrived at his office. He switched on the light and you caught a glimpse of a table, setted fancily, some roses scattered around in the middle around a candelabra. It was a nice surprise indeed, it amazed and amused you. He took a controller into his hands and pushed a button, then soft music started to play in the background. He extended his hand towards you.

„May I ask you out for a dance?” he sent you a questioning look.

„Of course!” you gave him the answer immediately as you took his hand, not expecting that he will pull you closer which almost made you trip, but he kept you from falling while holding your waist with his free hand.

„Fufu. Watch your steps [y/n] it’d be sad if you got injured.” He commented.

„Sorry.” You repented while avoiding his gaze.

The situation was strange, since you were so close to him, it made you a bit dizzy. He slowly moved his feets, as if to dance, leading you, while matching the rhythm of the music. You, not having other choices, tried to hide your embarrassment as you followed his steps. He somehow noticed it nevertheless and lightly chuckled.

„Fufufu there is no need to be this nervous. I won’t eat you.” His words made you face him, while sending him a puzzled, questioning look. „Probably.” He added, upon seeing this.

You had a thought, so you moved your free hand, reached to his neat ponytail in the back of his nape, and pulled out the tie, while keeping the eye contact with him the whole time. His beautiful blond hair fell forward and framed his face that showed a hint of surprisement. You gave him a mischievous look. As if to answer, breaking the eye contact, he suddenly made you turn. The skirt of your magnificent dress twirled around you. To balance the impact of the turn, he pulled you again, so you almost tripped once more. Catching you made him laugh out, but you joined in too. He let you go, then spoke up.

„Well then, shall I serve dinner? It’s just some take-away food though, but from a famous restaurant. Just sit down, I’ll prepare everything.” He took a lighter and lit the candles, then went to switch off the lights. „Please, close your eyes.” He asked, and you of course obeyed. 

While your eyes were closed, you wondered what food he would serve. Will you be able to eat it? What if he finds your table manners lacking, and will come to dislike you? He wouldn’t do something like that, right? Or would he?

„Fufu. You can open your eyes now” he said finally, with a mischievous tone and when you looked at your plate there was a… hamburger… you laughed out loudly at the sight of the all so familiar round bun.

„Sorry, I just…”

„No, it’s okay, your laugh sounds amazing. I have always wanted to make you laugh since I heard it back then in Yumenosaki fufu. You were Trickstar’s producer back then. They were sad, that you left them.”

„I… had my reasons.” You admitted it, without telling that the reason was none other than him.

„It’s convenient for me, so I don’t mind. I have to be less cautious during work. What if I got so enchanted by you that I couldn’t do my job properly?” He gazed at you lovingly, his azure eyes almost sucking you in.

His bangs were still falling into his face, it blocked his gaze a bit, and somehow you felt brave, so you took one of your bobby pins out of your hair, then you swepth his hair - even more silky when touched than it looked- away from his face, and fixed in in the side. You wanted to quickly pull your hand away, but he grabbed it, then entwined his fingers with yours. You could feel the heat rising in your face.

[Y/n]-chan, you do amusing things from time to time, maybe this is also one of the reasons, I’m fond of you.” His sudden confession made your heart flutter even more, so much, you wondered if it would last till the end of the night. You know you needed to answer so you spoke up.

„As you can guess, I’m into you too, so let’s eat the hamburgers before they get cold.” You advised and he chuckled a bit, following it with a nod.

„Certainly. Hamburgers are almost as great as you, so we can’t let them be wasted” He winked at you then started to eat his hamburger, in a surprisingly non-elegant manner, you would have never guessed he would.

You didn’t know he feels that way. You didn’t know so many things about him, but you wanted to make sure, bit by bit you would know about him. You had all the time and already conquered his heart to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!   
> I hope you liked it. I wanted to go with some office theme for sure, so I did it.   
> Other Endings:  
> [Classy Buisness woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787198#workskin/)  
> [Secret Casino night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787882#workskin/)


	3. Classy business woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu's ending

You stood in the lobby of the dorms in the pale pink silken dress that marvelously brought out the advantageous parts of your body shape. You looked serious and dignified in it, especially paired with an updo with pearl shaped hair ornaments and white stilettos. Your date came without a minute delay, accurate and perfect, as always. As you looked at him, it took away your breath. His usually tousled pink hair was combed neatly, and his short bangs swept off to the left, leaving his forehead free which somehow felt refreshingly attractive. He was wearing a plain black suit, but he made it more extravagant with the white, frilly shirt he wore below. It probably was self-made, with utter care, bringing the best out of the texture of the material, showing the high level of his skills.

You finally took a deep breath, and looked at his violet eyes. His gaze wasn’t piercing and cold, like how you were used to it for most of the time, but it was soft.

„I don’t want to admit, but Tenshouin’s taste isn’t half bad for choosing this dress. It suits you well.” He tried to praise your looks, but…

At the mention of Eichi, you remembered what happened in the very scene you have been standing some hours ago.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

You called Eichi to meet him, and turn his offer down.

_ „I’m sorry, I can’t go with you.” You told him in a trembling voice. _

_ „Oh? Haven’t you been quite fond of me for a while? Or is it me who misread the signs?” _

_ „I… might have only been into your looks. I’m sorry. I don’t know you that much but heard a lot about what you have done in the past, and how much you wronged people, especially ones that are precious to me.” You held his gaze firmly while telling your reasoning. The scion smiled softly, as if to admit his loss. _

_ „You are right [y/n]. I’m sorry.” _

_ „About the dress… should I…” you couldn’t finish it properly, since he cut into your words. _

_ „It was a present. Wouldn’t it be rude to give it back?” he asked it with a mischievous smile.” I think it would be great if you wore it even if Itsuki-kun is your partner. It would also show him that before anything or everything you are his producer.” _

_ „What do you mean by it?” you wondered. _

_ „I know he made you a dress. And that you went to Cospro because you didn’t want scandals to happen to me because of you, so I assume you are worried about the same things in concern of him. That’s why it would be a wise decision if you didn’t wore the dress he gave you at least at the ball.” _

_ What he said totally made sense, so you couldn’t help but agree. _

_ „Thank you Eichi. I’m sorry.” _

_ „You are welcome. If it makes you happy it is totally worth it, it’s an idol’s work to make someone happy after all. Now go, you need to prepare, I assume.” _

_ He sent you away with a bittersweet simile, and you took off, before regretting your decision, and prayed for things to play out well. _

_ ✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯ _

Back to the happenings, you slightly became flustered at Shu’s compliment because you were used to him scolding you when messing up something at work, but he rarely praised you, and never with those loving gaze he had. He stretched his hand out to you.

„Shall we go?”

You nodded slightly, then the two of you took off to the ballroom… which was the hall of ES building, decorated to be befitting to the special occasion.

There was slow music playing in the background, befitting to dance something classical, as some people already were doing it. You looked at them longingly.

_ Only if I could dance like those girls too, but I might not be good at it… _

You hesitated, but your partner took your hand, placed it in his shoulder, then took your other one to his own hand, while resting his still free hand at your waist.

„I’ll lead you, there is no need to worry. I could dance waltz even with closed eyes. Just do your best to follow my lead!”

He started to move, ever so neatly and gracefully, leading you perfectly as you followed his steps, while being worried what would happen if you stepped on his feet. You surprisingly didn’t, and after a while you didn’t pay attention to where you put your legs, you trusted yourself to him and his marvelous leading abilities perfectly, while looking into his violet eyes, that sucked you in totally. He noticed it so he pulled you a bit closer.

„I might have been into you for a while [y/n]” he whispered to your ears, which made you shiver. „I know you are our producer and this choice of dress lets me know you are aware of it too, but no one needs to know what we do in secret, so in case you would happen to reciprocate my feelings, be prepared.”

You halted your stepp, forcing him to stand still, while staring at him.

„You don’t want to dance anymore? Fine by me, but you were not that bad…”

„No, I just… thank you.” You don’t know for sure what you thanked, but you felt incredibly grateful for him being with you that moment.

„It’s fine. If you wan’t to dance, let’s continue, if not tell me, because we look stupid, standing here.”

You stretched your hand out towards him, indicating your purpose, he took it, and you two started to dance once again. He made you forget about Eichi, the ball, the rest of the ball, only that moment existed, and his neat perfectness right in front of your eyes. He made you turn around, then spoke up.

„As I thought the dress I made you with all those frills would have twirled perfectly while you dance, but you didn’t appreciate my art. Maybe another time.”

Another time… that would make your heart race like this. You were looking forward to it, but at the same time you were worried if your heart will be able to hold or will break apart before this bewitching night ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! When I did this, it was my first time writing Shu and I honestly felt like I kinda did a masterpiece lol. So yeah if I ever write too much about Shu, blame it on this idea, I might not portray him perfectly but it's a tons of fun to work with him.  
> If you are interested in the other endings:  
> [Victorian Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68786898#workskin/)  
> [Secret Casino night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787882#workskin/)


	4. Secret night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not so secret secret ending, Rinne

You were sitting in the lobby for 15 minutes when the one to whom you directed that certain call appeared. It was no one else than Rinne, who snatched away your phone days ago while you were using it, and wrote in his number to your contacts, while telling you to call him if you ever want to have fun.”

„Glad that you needed my number this soon” he smiled confidently as you looked up at his face.

„I.. had no idea things would turn out like this mess and to be honest I don’t want to go to that ball so… I’m accepting your invitation to the casino.”

„So you’re ready to sin. Good. I’ll show you a once-in-a-lifetime thrill.” He extended his hands towards you to help you up, then the two off you took off to have fun.

As you arrived at the casino you felt kind of lost, but fortunately the man who accompanied you was an everyday guest there, even welcomed…? by the security guards.

„Rinne, you are here again?” the guard asked him.

„Yapp, my banning was lifted as of today so come to try out my luck. Though the Goddess of Victory is already with me, so it’ll be worth betting.”

„Fine… but if I have to throw you out again for cheating, or setting fire in the toilet…”

„It’s okay, today I came to show off to [Y/n]. Time for her to get my greatness.”

For a moment you wanted him to notice, you were still there and heard everything, but probably he knew it very well, and still acted this way, this is just how the man called Amagi Rinne was, so you let it him do whatever.

First he sat down at a table to play poker, and pointed at his laps, indicating that you should sit there. You were against it for a moment, but since you had nothing to lose, you took your place.

The dealer looked at you two disapprovingly, but Rinne flashed a smile at him then said:

„She is my good-luck charm, I can’t play without her.”

The dealer frowned upon hearing this, and seeing you becoming flustered but in the end, he just rolled his eyes, and murmured a ‘whatever’ before starting to deal the cards out.

You two were actually in a winner strike, you had won a moderate amount of money, and arrived at the last bet. Rinne was thrilled to see the results so much, he failed to notice, he held you so close with one of his arms it was a bit suffocating. Nevertheless you didn’t care since you were also intoxicated by the adrenaline.

„Tell me [y/n] what you wanna do? I have a good feeling about it.” He leaned closer to your ear as he continued, whispering. „We need to go all out, right? Just say it out, and I’ll risk everything.”

His breath tickled your ear, so you embarrassedly mutterered your words.

„…then let’s go… all out…”

„Heard you! All in. Even if you said something different, I’d have gone with it. That’s how it oughta be hahaha.” He threw all of the money you two won in, and then the cards were turned and…

You two miserably lost everything you have won so far. It would have been a lie, if you said you weren’t disappointed, but it was so thrilling, that you wanted to experience it once more. Fortunately the man whose lap you were sitting felt the same, but this time he wanted to try his luck out somewhere different, so you two headed to the slot machine.

This time he was sure he would win. His mischievous blue eyes were filled with some childish radiation, and his smile was confident, almost blinding. You have never noticed before, how charming he truly was. Of course you wouldn’t have since you were all so used to Eichi’s otherworldly beauty, or Shu’s neat perfectness, but this was a brand new experience, to be charmed by… Rinne. The guy who was wearing an ugly headband even now. The guy, who caused so much trouble for everyone, yet you stood next to him, followed all of his motions, as he put the coin into the machine, then looked at you.

Your eyes met, and you could see the corner of his mouth curl up slightly.

„Pull the handle.” He ordered you, and as you put your hands on the object, he mentioned, he covered it with his own.

Before motioning you glanced at him, and he winked at you with a bright smile. You pulled the handle, then slowly let it go and watched as the pictures in the screen of the machine changed ever so quickly. He joined hands with you, and as the moments passed, in thrill and nervousness your fingers just curled around his even more, giving more and more pressure to your grip.

Then the changing of the picture started to cease, slowly, bit by bit, until barely even moving anymore.

Finally… they stopped, three forms totally alike. The machine produced a loud noise to indicate your glory. You looked at Rinne as the coins, which you won were falling off to the tray but you didn’t care even the least. His eyes captivated you. The mischief, the thrill, the slight childishness, and something mysterious in it. You were just standing there, maybe a bit dumbly, but he helped you out with taking the control and pulled you closer with his free hand, supporting your back, while letting go of your hand with the other, to hold your chin as he leaned down to kiss you passionately.

The thrill of the gamble already fastened your heartbeat, but the warmth and passion that radiated from that kiss almost made it burst out from your chest. You couldn’t think straight, you couldn’t see anything besides him, and he was a poison, a toxicating and dangerous one.

You were ready to get drunk in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> When I came up with the idea I wanted to write a plain EichixReaderxShu where the guys fight for the reader, but then it occured to me, I'm an otoge player, why not make multiple endings so I did. I wanted to make something extra besides the two guys and Rinne was the first to came to my mind because he is different from the other two in a lot of ways. I planned him to be a secret ending but since there are people who don't like him that much I decided to tag him too so the secret is not that much of a secret :D but hopefully still likeable.  
> If you haven't read them, the other endings:  
> [Victorian Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68786898#workskin/)  
> [Classy Buisness woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076040/chapters/68787198#workskin/)  
> 


End file.
